honey and the bee
by Kaoru Yukina
Summary: songfic dr lagu berjudul sama. it's just how we finally end up together... happy sarunaru day...


**- Honey and the Bee -**

A SasuNaru SongFanFiction

**Disclaimer: **  
>Characters owned by Masashi Kishimoto<br>Title owned by Owl City

**Song: **  
>Honey and the Bee by Owl City ft. Breanne Düren<p>

**Warning(s):**  
>Alternate Universe. Boys Love.<br>Confusing Description. Sasuke's POV.  
>Alur yang dipaksakan karena keterbatasan kemampuan berbahasa Inggris.<br>A Lot of Ambiguity.

Rate, Genre, Main Character(s): written in the properties.

* * *

><p>- The Beginning -<p>

* * *

><p>Aku mengingatnya lagi. Dia yang tak lagi ada di sini. Aku tau, memikirkannya saja tidak akan membuatnya kembali. Dia pergi dengan impiannya. Dia pergi dengan meninggalkan aku dan janjinya untuk kembali. Dan tak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain mempercayai janji yang aku sendiri tak yakin dia akan mengingatnya.<p>

Aku kembali menjadi seperti layaknya aku dahulu sebelum dia datang.

"Kaasan, Sasuke pasti akan lebih cocok dengan Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini." Terdengar suara aniki dari lantai bawah.

Tak perlu mendengar keseluruhan apa yang mereka bicarakan untuk tau. Kaasan berniat menjodohkan aniki dengan seorang anak temannya. Katanya sih cantik. Tapi aku tidak yakin aniki akan melepaskan lelaki secantik Deidara untuk gadis manapun. Dan aku sendiri tau betapa tousan akan membutuhkan paling tidak satu cucu.

Dan tanpamu, aku hanyalah kaca pelindungnya. Cepat atau lambat aniki pasti melimpahkan kewajiban itu padaku. Mengungkapkan berbagai alasan logis pada kaasan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Kembalilah…

* * *

><p><em>don't remind me<br>that some days i'm a windshield_

* * *

><p>"Kaasan! Aku pulang!"<p>

Tidak. Aku pasti berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin itu suaranya. Dia bilang dia akan pulang dua bulan lagi. Tidak. Aku pasti masih tertidur.

"TEME!"

Tapi ketika ada sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang menindihku di kasurku sendiri—dan dia bertambah berat, ngomong-ngomong—aku tau kalau aku tidak bermimpi. Dia benar-benar sudah kembali.

"Dobe." Aku hanya menjawab seadanya dan mengeratkan genggamanku pada selimutku. For god's sake, ini baru jam lima pagi dan udara masih terlalu dingin untukku kalau ada yang mau tau. Memangnya dia tidak bisa menunggu sampai lebih hangat sedikit untuk merampas selimutku?

Dan dari ekor mataku aku bisa melihat kaasan dan aniki di depan pintu melihat kami yang ribut sendiri karena cinta segitiga dengan selimut. Sebenarnya kalau dia mau menjadi pengganti selimutku, aku pasti akan langsung melepaskan selimutnya. Yeah, aku Uchiha.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk memisahkan mereka? Mereka seperti terbuat untuk satu sama lain." Kaasan tersenyum lembut dan timbul mendung di sekeliling aniki.

Mungkin kaasan juga harus mengenal Deidara.

* * *

><p><em>and other days i'm just a lucky bug<br>as cold iron rails leave  
>old mossy trails through the countryside<em>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya kuning berisik ini berhasil berhenti bergerak-gerak dan tidur tenang di dalam pelukanku. Cinta segitiga kami dengan selimut berakhir sudah dengan keberadaan selimut yang sekarang entah di mana. Kami tidak peduli kalau kau mau tau.<p>

"Ne, Teme, kau tau, aku melihat banyak sekali lukisan yang sangat bagus di Louvre. Suatu saat, pasti salah satu karyaku juga akan dipajang di sana. Nanti aku akan jadi seniman hebat, kau tau. Jadi, nanti kau akan menjadi pacar dari seniman hebat. Kau pasti akan sangat bangga padaku."

Aku hanya mengeratkan pelukanku sebagai respon, membuatnya memerah adalah pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Dia baru saja pulang setelah setahun kuliah di Perancis.

"Apa Louvre itu begitu spesial?" tanyaku setelah aku yakin wajah dobe yang ada di pelukanku tidak mungkin menjadi lebih merah.

"Um?" lihatlah betapa imutnya ekspesi bingung itu. Eh, tunggu, sebaiknya kau tidak melihatnya. Itu hanya untukku.

"Dibandingkan aku, mana yang lebih spesial?"

"Eh?"

Dan ketika dia membalas pelukanku dan meniadakan jarak di antara kami, aku tau inilah yang kami butuhkan.

* * *

><p><em>the crow and the bean field<em>_[1]__  
>are my best friends but<br>boy, i need a hug (boy, i need a hug)_

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya datang juga. Semalaman bersama Naruto benar-benar menyenangkan. Meskipun yang kami lakukan hanyalah menceritakan hari-hari kami tanpa satu sama lain, entah kenapa, memang inilah yang kami butuhkan.<p>

Setiap pelukan yang terlewat, setiap ciuman yang tak tergapai, setiap genggaman tangan yang menggantung—percayalah, aku sering membayangkan menggenggam tangannya di saat dia tidak ada—, semua seakan terbayarkan. Kami kembali tidur bersisihan satu sama lain dan itu membuat angin malam sekencang apapun tidak mampu membuat kami kedinginan.

Dan tentu saja bukan ini yang kuharapkan ketika aku membuka mataku. Terbangun sendirian. Aku hanya bisa menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari berharap dia akan muncul entah dari sudut yang manapun. Tapi dia tidak ada. Tuhan, ke mana dia?

Apa seharian yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi? Atau dia sudah kembali lagi ke Perancis? Tapi dia bilang liburannya masih tersisa dua bulan—dan aku bahkan tidak mau tau liburan macam apa yang sedang dijalaninya.

Sesak. Hei, jantung sialan, kau itu berhenti berdetak atau apa? Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan begini?

Ya, dia adalah hidupku. Tanpanya, dunia adalah kegelapan yang tak pernah aku ingin untuk menjalaninya. Aku menjalani seumur hidup hanyalah untuk menemuinya. Aku menguatkan diriku hanya agar dia mampu bersandar padaku. Tuhan, jangan jauhkan dia lagi.

"Hei, Teme, hentikan ekspresi seperti itu. Kau itu seperti orang mau mati, tau. Mengerikan." Dan sosok itu muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Hn." Aku hanya mampu mendengus. Namun senyuman ini tak juga bisa kucegah kehadirannya.

Ya, hanya dia yang memiliki sesuatu yang mampu membuatku merasa hidup.

* * *

><p><em>cuz my heart stops without you<br>there's something about you  
>that makes me feel alive<em>

* * *

><p>Kami memandang Itachi dan Deidara yang sedang menikmati hari-harinya sebelum tousan akan memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak usulan kaasan yang ingin Itachi menikah dengan Sakura.<p>

Uh, kemarin aku dan dobe yang ada di sampingku ini—juga Itachi—dikenalkan dengan gadis yang namanya Sakura itu. Dan aku langsung berdoa dalam hati supaya Itachi tidak harus mengalami penderitaan itu. Sungguh kasihan. Menghadapi pegawai tousan yang tidak mudah puas saja sudah bisa menghadirkan keriput di wajahnya—tapi entahlah, sepertinya sejak aku bayi keriput itu sudah ada—apalagi ditambah gadis berisik dan mencolok seperti dia, aku takut dia tua mendadak.

"Tachi-nii sepertinya sangat menyukai Dei-san." Ujar Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Seriously, dia pikir dia sedang nonton sinetron?

"Hn."

"Aha!" Naruto berteriak seolah tiba-tiba di depannya ada lampu yang bersinar sangat terang. Dia sangat terang di mataku, by the way. "Teme, kau bawa kamera?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa membiarkan kebingungan terlihat di wajahku. Naruto memang menyuruhku membawanya tadi pagi karena dia mengajakku untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

Setelah aku menyerahkannya, "Kalau kaasan melihat ini, dia pasti tidak tega menghancurkan apa yang sudah ada."

Aku hanya menggenggam tangannya yang tidak memegang kamera dan tersenyum seolah mengatakan aku setuju. Aku memang setuju. Aku pernah berpikir untuk mengenalkan kaasan pada Deidara tapi tidak terpikir bagaimana caranya. Itachi juga tidak membantu dengan terus-terusan menyembunyikan keberadaan Deidara. Dan dia? Ternyata otak dobe nya tidak terlalu dobe.

[…]

"Jadi namamu Deidara?" tousan kembali memastikan siapa yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu rumah kami saat ini. Akhirnya kami bisa mengundang Deidara datang ke rumah karena Itachi sedang diusir tousan ke luar kota dengan alasan mengurusi anak cabang perusahaan yang ada di sana.

Deidara hanya mengangguk pelan. Aku tau dia sedang mengutuk aku dan Naruto yang sudah membawanya kemari tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu.

"Bukannya kau yang membuat pameran yang berjudul 'Nagareboshi' di Clay Art Gallery dua minggu yang lalu? Aku melihat patung-patungmu." Perasaanku saja atau tousan memeng lebih bersemangat dari yang seharusnya sih?

Deidara kembali mengangguk.

"Kau harus membantuku merancang patung yang akan kutaruh di lobby Hotel Sharingan yang ada di Suna." Dan tousan langsung membawa Deidara ke ruang kerjanya meninggalkan aku, Naruto, dan kaasan yang melongo dibuatnya. Jadi tousan sudah mengenal Deidara, begitu?

Oh, dia bahkan adalah penggemarnya—terlihat dari kilau di matanya.

* * *

><p><em>if the green left the grass on the other side<br>(i would make like a tree and leave)  
>but if i reached for your hand<br>would your eyes get wide?  
>(who knew the other side could be so green?)<em>_[2]_

* * *

><p>"Kau masih ingat tempat ini, Teme?" jangan tanya siapa yang bertanya. Naruto menyeretku ke tempat ini kuharap bukan hanya untuk bernostalgia.<p>

Dan bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan tempat ini. Ini adalah tempat pertama kami bertemu. Atau mungkin dia yang menemukanku. Aku yang sedang sibuk mengagumi langit tiba-tiba harus direpotkan sesosok balita yang menangis karena terpisah dari orang tuanya. Dan sisa hari itu kuhabiskan dengan menemaninya mencari ibunya.

"Hn."

"Langit itu indah, ya?"

"Hn,"

"Mana yang lebih indah, langit atau aku?"

Aku hanya mampu memandang mata azure nya lekat. Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada mata itu.

Dan ketika tidak ada lagi jarak di antara kami, aku harap dia mengerti apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

* * *

><p><em>don't remind me<br>i'm a chickadee__[3]__ in love with the sky  
>but that's clearly not a lot to crow about<em>

* * *

><p>"Teme, aishiteru." Sepertinya Naruto mengigau dalam tidurnya.<p>

Setelah melihat bintang—yang kata BMG akan berjatuhan tapi ternyata tidak—Naruto yang memang tidak terbiasa tidur larut pun akhirnya tertidur di pangkuanku. Uh, seandainya kami tidak sedang berada di tepi hutan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah bintang yang bersinar terang di angkasa. Mereka terlihat begitu terang malam ini. Begitu terang sehingga membuatku takut mereka akan kehabisan sinarnya dan berhenti bersinar. Itu akan membuat malam menjadi tidak lagi memiliki pesonanya.

Dan aku kembali melihat bintang yang tertidur di pangkuanku. Dia juga bersinar dengan begitu terang. Akankah suatu saat dia akan berhenti bersinar?

Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengharapkan hal seperti itu. Toh, aku tidak akan mampu hidup tanpa sinarnya.

"Aishiteru mo, Dobe."

* * *

><p><em>cuz when the stars silhouette me<br>i'm scared they'll forget me  
>and flicker out<em>_[4]_

* * *

><p>"Teme, tousan memintamu datang ke rumah." Naruto tiba-tiba berkata ketika aku sedang menraktirnya ramen. Sungguh, aku sangat membenci nafsu makannya yang tidak akan menyusut sedikitpun sebelum menghabiskan paling tidak enam mangkok.<p>

"Hn. Ada apa? Bukannya dia bilang tidak akan mengijinkanku masuk ke rumahnya sebelum menjadi bagian dari keluarga? Aku sudah jadi keluarga sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia _ingin_ kau menjadi keluarga." Naruto sudah menghabiskan porsi kedelapan—atau terakhir untuk hari ini karena aku tidak akan membayar kalau lebih dari delapan porsi—dan sekarang dia memandang satu-satunya cincin yang melingkar di jarinya. Cincin yang sama dengan yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kananku.

"Jadi, saatnya sudah hampir tiba?"

"Kurasa."

Yeah, aku memang belum pernah menginjakkan kaki di Namikaze Mansion. Namikaze Minato yang agung—ayah Naruto—selalu melarangku datang ke rumah itu. Dia hanya mau menemuiku di luar mansion. Naruto juga hanya diperbolehkan menemuiku di luar bangunan itu. Itulah kenapa Naruto jadi sering menginap di rumahku.

Kalau kau pikir sebelumnya aku mencoba membiarkan Minato membiarkanku memasuki rumahnya, kau salah. Tidak. Aku tidak pernah mencobanya. Karena aku tau, cepat atau lambat dia yang akan mengundangku untuk datang. Karena dia tau tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih pantas untuk anaknya selain aku. Dan sungguh, sangat sulit untuk menahan munculnya seringai kemenangan dari bibirku saat ini.

* * *

><p><em>i chase honey but i haven't seen the hive<br>yeah i didn't look, i didn't even try_

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau serius ingin menikahi Naruto?" Minato mulai bertanya ketika aku sudah duduk di ruang tamu Namikaze Mansion. Disuruhnya Naruto untuk meningalkan kami berdua saja. Toh ini memang urusan para seme(?).<p>

"Katakan padaku apa aku terlihat bercanda." Jawabku datar.

"Haah. Kau itu sama saja dengan Fugaku. Sebulan lagi Naruto akan kembali ke Perancis. Apa kau sanggup menunggunya sampai dia pulang lagi?"

"Aku sudah menunggunya hampir sepuluh tahun. Apa yang membuatnya akan berbeda?" aku masih setia dengan kedataranku.

"Tiga minggu lagi di cathedral. Jangan temui Naruto sebelum itu."

"Hn." Kuharap Minato tau itu artinya iya.

"Dan mulailah memanggilku tousan."

"Hn." Aku tidak berjanji apapun.

Aku meninggalkan Namikaze Mansion dengan seringai di bibirku. Lebih ke sanggupkah aku untuk tidak menemuinya ketika dia berada tepat di depan mataku.

Dia adalah satu-satunya esensi yang mampu mendorong jantungku untuk berdetak. Senyumnya yang membuat darahku mampu mengalir seperti seharusnya. Suaranya yang mampu membuatku merasa dunia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Hanya kepolosannya yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Dan segalanya tentang dia, itulah yang membuatku merasa hidup.

Aku semakin tidak yakin untuk menahan diriku. Tapi demi kebersamaan yang lebih lama, aku akan berusaha.

* * *

><p><em>but still my heart stops without you<br>there's something about you  
>that makes me feel alive<em>

* * *

><p>Aku sedang menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang barusan diantar oleh sekretaris Itachi ketika aku mulai mendengar keributan di luar kantorku.<p>

"Percayalah, Uchiha-sama sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Itu suara Karin, sekretarisku. Tapi dia hanya akan memakai nada seperti itu pada satu orang,

"Memangnya kau pikir dia bisa menolakku, huh? Kau itu seperti tidak mengenalku saja." Naruto.

Aku heran bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan itu pada Karin yang baru sebulan dikenalnya—itupun karena dia terlalu sering berada di kantorku. Dan terus terang ini baru dua hari sejak Minato mengajukan persyaratan sialan itu. Apa yang dilakukan bocah itu di sini?

Dan akhirnya pintu depan itu terbuka juga. Yang pertama menyembul adalah sebuah kepala berwarna kuning dan bau ramen. What the…?

"Teme! Aku membawakan makan siang untukmu!" teriak kepala kuning itu nyaring. Seriously, dia bilang 'makan siangku' untuk 'ramen'? Entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang kabur dari rumah.

"Bukannya Minato sedang mengurungmu di rumah? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tentu saja aku berhasil menyembunyikan kebingunganku dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha.

"Aku mogok makan. Dan Teme, bukannya seharusnya kau memanggilnya tousan?"

"Hn. Jadi Minato mengijinkanmu pergi?"

"Teme, aku bersumpah kalau tousan membatalkan restunya aku pasti akan membunuhmu. Apa susahnya sih memanggilnya tousan? Aku selalu memanggil kaasan dan tousan mu dengan kaasan dan tousan sejak kita mengaku pacaran."

"Dobe."

Dan begitulah. Kami terus mempertengkarkan hal-hal bodoh hingga aku melupakan berkas yang seharusnya terselesaikan sore ini dan Naruto tidak sadar kalau ramen yang ada di tangannya sudah habis. Jangan menatapku, dia sendiri yang memakannya tanpa sadar.

* * *

><p><em>if the green left the grass on the other side<br>(i would make like a tree and leave)  
>but if i reached for your hand<br>would your eyes get wide?  
>(who knew the other side could be so green?)<em>

* * *

><p>Aku adalah seorang Uchiha. Hidupku sempurna dari awal ketika aku dilahirkan. Ayah yang tegas tapi mudah dibuat OOC hanya dengan karya seni yang 'berbeda'. Ibu yang lembut dan perhatian meski kadang suka membuat usulan yang aneh-aneh. Dan seorang kakak yang sangat berdedikasi pada keluarga.<p>

By the way, sekarang aku sudah tau kenapa aniki selalu menunda memperkanalkan Deidara pada tousan. Sekarang tousan menyita seluruh waktu dan perhatian Deidara untuknya dan proyek hotel barunya di Suna. Jangankan bermesraan dengan Itachi, menemaninya makan saja akan sangat sulit. Poor aniki.

Hidupku begitu sempurna. Lupakan fakta betapa aku membenci fangirls yang mengikutiku bahkan ke toilet.

[…]

Dia adalah seorang Namikaze. Hidupnya selalu berisik dan tidak masuk akal. Aku heran bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan ibu yang memukulnya dengan panci hanya agar dia mengangkat bokongnya dari kasur untuk berangkat sekolah. Aku tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya hanya duduk tenang sambil minum kopi ketika istri dan anaknya sedang mencoba saling bunuh. Untung saja dia anak tunggal. Aku tidak yakin dunia masih akan berputar kalau masih ada satu lagi makhluk tidak masuk akal yang sejenis dengan mereka bertiga.

Tapi dia selalu bahagia dengan caranya yang sama tidak masuk akalnya. Dia punya banyak sahabat yang akan mengiringinya ke mana pun pergi. Dan sosoknya yang manis itu samasekali tidak membantu. Selalu membuat lelaki manapun memandang dengan lapar. Aku sangat bersyukur hanya aku yang boleh menyantapnya.

* * *

><p><em>we are honey and the bee<br>backyard of butterflies surrounded me_

* * *

><p>Ketika aku pertama bertemu dengannya tidak pernah kubayangkan ada kisah semacam ini. Tidak membayangkan aku bisa tahan dengan betapa berisik dan bau ramennya dia. Tidak membayangkan tousan nya akan membiarkan kami tetap bertemu meski aku bersikeras memanggilnya dengan hanya Minato. Tidak menyangka kaasan nya dan kaasan ku akan berubah menjadi fujoshi ketika kami mengakui kami bersama.<p>

Dan sekarang, terus terang aku belum percaya Minato akan membiarkanku menikahi anaknya. By the way, sudah terlambat kalau dia mau mengubah keputusannya.

Tapi semuanya berjalan dengan begitu alami. Layaknya lebah yang akan selalu mencari di mana ada madu, tak pernah aku bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Layaknya lebah yang tidak akan membiarkan madu mana pun terlewat, aku tak pernah melewatkan setiap detik yang dapat aku lalui bersamanya.

Dan seperti halnya lebah yang tidak akan membiarkan madu berdiam diri di tengah bunga, aku akan membawanya ke mana pun aku pergi. Toh tidak ada yang terasa menyenangkan kalau dia tidak ada.

* * *

><p><em>i fell in love with you<br>like bees to honey_

* * *

><p>Dan sekarang, ketika bunga telah merelakan madunya untuk dihisap sang lebah, apalah yang bisa dilakukan oleh lebah selain menghisap sari manis itu dan membawanya terbang ke angkasa?<p>

"Teme? Kau yakin? Aku akan pergi ke Perancis dan tidak tau kapan aku pulang. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan orang yang bisa menemanimu." Aku masih ingat dengan jelas keraguannya ketika aku melingkarkan sebuah cincin ke jari manis tangan kanannya.

"Dan kau pikir akan ada yang sama denganmu? Dengan siapa aku akan hidup adalah pilihanku. Yang perlu kau pikirkan hanyalah apakah kau mau hidup denganku atau tidak." Hanya itu yang mampu kukatakan dengan harapan dia akan mengerti betapa aku ingin hidup bersamanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau hidup bersamamu. Kau itu satu-satunya orang yang kucintai, kau tau. Jadi jangan berpikir kebalikannya. Aku pasti kembali. Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya." Aku masih ingat betapa merahnya wajahnya saat itu. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata manis dan aku yakin itu menyita seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan yang barusan.

"Hei Teme, kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Mengerikan." Oh, aku hapir lupa kalau ada orang di pelukanku. Tentu saja kami sedang berada di kamarku. Tengah malam di saat aku tak bisa tidur memikirkan dia yang sedang tertidur seperti orang mati.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Sudah kubilang kau mengerikan."

Dan ketika aku mulai melakukan apa yang biasanya kulakukan ketika kami hanya berdua saja di kamar ini, aku mulai melupakan segalanya.

Ya, kami akan terbang dan bahagia. Keraguan, bukan lagi urusan kami.

* * *

><p><em>so let's up<br>and leave the weeping__[4]__ to the willow tree_

* * *

><p>Aku menggenggam tangan Naruto seolah aku tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak menggenggam tangannya. Dia juga menggenggam tanganku erat. Bersama, kami menyusuri pantai yang ada di pinggiran Konoha.<p>

Tiga hari lagi kami akan menikah. Undangan dan segala persiapan lainnya sudah diselesaikan oleh Itachi dan Deidara. Tousan sudah merencanakan pernikahan mereka juga kalau kau mau tau. Dan di sinilah kami, mencoba mengingat segala hal yang kami lalui sebelum mencapai hari ini.

Ketika aku menghindarinya berhari-hari karena menyadari aku mulai menyukainya.

Ketika dia tidak lagi bicara padaku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

Ketika fangirls ku menyerangnya dengan surat-surat kaleng begitu dia menerima perasaannya sendiri.

Ketika semua sahabatnya memukuliku karena merasa aku mengambil sahabat mereka.

Hingga ketika semua orang mampu menerima apa yang kami lakukan, menerima apa yang kami rasakan, dan berhenti mengganggu kami. Hingga tousan Naruto yang akhirnya membiarkan kami menikah setelah berkeras tidak akan memberi restu pada kami karena menganggap aku anak kurang ajar yang tidak bisa menghormati orang yang lebih tua—sebenarnya aku memang begitu.

Semuanya, semua kenangan kami, akan membuat kami lebih kuat. Layak karang yang tak lagi mampu diterjang ombak yang sangat deras sekalipun. Hingga ombak juga yang akan membawa semua yang buruk berlalu dan meninggalkan kami dengan senyum tergambar.

* * *

><p><em>and pour our tears in the sea<em>

* * *

><p>Pernah suatu ketika sebelum aku menyadari aku akan menyukai Naruto, aku mulai melihat sahabatku yang menjalin asmara. Tentu saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuat mereka terlihat begitu bahagia ketika bersama satu sama lain. Itu membuatku untuk berfikir aku harus menemukan orang yang mampu membuatku begitu juga. Orang yang mampu membuatku 'hidup' bersamanya.<p>

"Dobe, aku ingin punya pacar." Itulah yang kukatakan padanya siang itu.

"Eh?" dan dia hanya menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya.

Tapi keesokan harinya banyak sekali gadis yang menyerbuku dan mengatakan ingin jadi pacarku. Usut punya usut, si Dobe itu memajang tulisan di mading sekolah yang menyatakan kalau aku sedang ingin punya pacar. Aku benar-benar ingin mencincangnya saat itu juga.

Tapi hari berikutnya dia mengatakan padaku semua sudah terorganisir. Dia menggilir fangirls ku untuk kencan denganku—siapa tau ada yang cocok. Aku sibuk dengan fangirls sialan yang berisik. Dan dia sibuk mengatur jadwalku. Menyisakan hanya hari minggu kami bertemu untukku mentraktirnya ramen sebagai hadiah atas jerih payahnya.

Minggu kedua, aku menyerah. Bukan karena aku tidak tahan dengan fangirls yang semakin berani. Aku berani bersumpah aku bisa menerima apapun jika pada akhir hari dia akan datang padaku dengan senyum lebarnya dan membuatku merasa nyaman. Seminggu sekali melihat tawa lebarnya bisa membuatku gila.

Dan mendadak keberadaannya menjadi sangat penting bagiku. Dan akhirnya, aku menghentikan pencarian pacar tidak jelas itu. Sehingga kami bisa kemana-mana bersama lagi. Layaknya kacang dalam kulit yang sama. Tidak terpisahkan.

* * *

><p><em>i swear there's a lot of vegetables out there<br>that crop up for air  
>yeah i never thought<br>we were two peas in a pod  
>until you suddenly bloomed<em>

* * *

><p>Saat itu aku sedang membuka loker sambil berharap tidak ada lagi surat cinta berwarna pink di lokerku. Aku benci warna pink kalau kau mau tau.<p>

"Teme, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Aku terkejut. Saat itu sudah hampir seminggu sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan dia berhenti bicara padaku. Kuharap dia tidak mengatakan hal yang akan menghancurkanku.

"Hn." Kuharap aku bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku akan apa yang dia katakan. He didn't seem to notice, by the way.

"Kurasa, aku juga menyukaimu. Ah, tidak. Aku juga mencintaimu. Rasanya tidak nyaman kalau kau jauh, kau tau. Dan aku memimpikanmu setiap malam. Kau itu hampir membuatku gila, kau tau."

Aku tidak lagi peduli di mana kami berada. Hal berikutnya yang kuingat adalah bel masuk kelas yang membuatku terpaksa melepaskannya dari pelukanku.

Sebenarnya tatapan tajam dari Iruka juga sih.

* * *

><p><em>then i knew<br>that i'd always love you  
>(and i'll always love you too)<em>

* * *

><p>Ketika kami menyerahkan segala urusan pernikahan kepada Itachi dan Deidara, tidak terbayangkan kalau kami akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat pemandangan seperti ini.<p>

"Sudah kubilang yang ada di pernikahan itu burung merpati putih. Kau kemanakan burung yang sudah kusiapkan kemarin, keriput?" Deidara berkacak pinggang di depan Itachi,

"Apanya yang bagus dari merpati? Gagak kan lebih seksi," yang sedang mengelus kepala seekor gagak hitam.

"Gagak itu pertanda kematian. Kau mau mereka cepat mati, apa?"

"Aku memelihara banyak gagak dan aku tidak mati. Gagak itu lebih seksi."

"Pokoknya aku mau merpati. Dan singkirkan gagak-gagak sialanmu dari tempat ini!"

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak punya gagak sialan dan aku tidak akan mengembalikan merpati sialan apapun. Hanya gagak yang akan terbang di pernikahan Sasuke."

"Sudah kubilang merpati. Kenapa sih kau itu selalu menghancurkan karya artistikku?"

Atau,

"Singkirkan kembang api itu, Dei. Kau mau membakar gedung ini?"

"Eh? Kau pikir aku gila. Aku sudah tau segala hal tentang ledakan. Dan ledakan kembang api tidak membakar."

"Tetap saja itu berbahaya. Kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan jauh lebih romantis."

"Tapi ledakan adalah seni yang mutlak, tau!" perasaanku saja atau mata Deidara terlihat bersinar-sinar?

"Memangnya kau ingin melukai tamu undangan? Tidak ada kembang api di dalam ruangan."

"Kenapa kau harus protes? Kau bahkan tidak pernah suka bunga, tau!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau kau ditangkap polisi karena dikira teroris."

Setidaknya aku tidak harus mengalami pertengkaran tidak penting itu. Pertengkaranku dengan Naruto yang biasanya tidak senorak itu, kan?

* * *

><p><em>if the green left the grass on the other side<br>(i would make like a tree and leave)  
>but if i reached for your hand<br>would your eyes get wide?  
>(who knew the other side could be so green?)<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat. Dan ketika aku melihatnya di tuntunan ayahnya memasuki cathedral pagi ini, aku tak yakin aku ingin mengedipkan mataku bahkan untuk sekali saja. Aku samasekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari sosok indahnya. Setelan putih yang dipakainya membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin bersinar. Dan senyum lebarnya, aku tidak yakin ada yang kuat melihatnya. Dia begitu bersinar.<p>

Tawa lebarnya berhenti ketika tatapan mata kami bertemu. Kerinduan jelas terpancar di antara kami. Minato menahannya semalam, padahal tadinya Naruto berniat untuk menginap di kamarku. Matanya bersinar seolah akulah satu-satunya matahari yang ada di hidupnya. Tanpa pun dia mengatakan apapun, aku bisa merasakan cinta yang mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darahnya. Ya, cinta kami.

Dan ketika dia sampai di hadapanku, aku mengambil tangannya dari genggaman Minato—yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti akan menangis. Dan ketika aku menggenggam tangannya yang memang tidak begitu halus namun sempurna di dalam genggamanku, aku menyadari matanya yang melebar. Tapi sesaat kemudian, tatapannya melembut. Dan senyumannya membuatku mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau pernikahan bisa menjadi begini indah.

* * *

><p><em>if the green left the grass on the other side<br>(i would make like a tree and leave)  
>but if i reached for your hand<br>would your eyes get wide?  
>(who knew the other side could be so green?)<em>

* * *

><p>"Ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu, kau hanya seorang anak yang bahkan tidak bisa mengingat jalan pulang. Ketika kita mulai bersama, kau selalu tau kalau aku akan selalu menjadi rumahmu. Sekarang, ketika aku memutuskan kau adalah orang yang akan selamanya kucintai dalam segala keadaanku dan keadaanmu, aku harap kelak kau tidak akan tersesat. Tidak ada yang akan berubah. Aku masih adalah rumah untukmu. Kau selalu bisa pulang padaku." Akhirnya aku mengatakan janji pernikahan kami. Masih dengan terus menggenggam tangan Dobe-ku.<p>

"Ketika aku pertama bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau akan membunuhku karena aku mengganggu tidur siangmu, kau tau. Tapi kau malah mengantarku pulang dan memintaku untuk tidak lagi tersesat. Kau tau, hanya ketika aku mencarimu saja aku tidak tersesat. Karena kau adalah rumah yang tidak akan meninggalkanku. Karena ketika aku menghilang, kau selalu bisa menemukanku. Dan aku berjanji kalau aku hanya akan pulang padamu. Sekarang, ketika aku memutuskan kaulah yang akan selamanya menjadi tempatku untuk pulang, aku harap tidak ada yang berubah. Aku akan tetap pulang padamu. Selamanya, hanya kaulah yang bisa memberiku jalan pulang." Tangannya dingin. Tapi keyakinan di matanya sudah berhasil meyakinkan aku kalau pernikahan kami, bukanlah suatu kesalahan.

Kau mau tau hasil akhir dari usaha Itachi dan Deidara?

Ketika kami melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung, puluhan burung merpati putih beterbangan bersamaan dengan puluhan burung gagak hitam. What the…? Aku heran bagaimana burung-burung itu tidak saling bunuh.

Dan ketika kami berjalan menuju mobil yang akan membawa kami ke apartemen baru kami—aku memilih apartemen karena rumah akan menjadi terlalu luas—kelopak bunga berjatuhan entah dari mana bersamaan dengan kembang api yang meledak-ledak di angkasa. Sungguh, aku tidak mengharapkan hal lain lagi.

Yeah, tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu Itachi dan Deidara melarang kami memasuki apartemen kami. Mungkin aku harus mengganti harapanku.

* * *

><p><em>and if i reached for your hand<br>for the rest of my life  
>(who knew the other side could be so green?)<em>

* * *

><p>- The End -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Teme! Tachi-nii dan Dei-san memberiku rubah. Lihat, dia lucu,kan? Akan kuberi nama dia Kyuubi."

Itachi yang paling tau kalau aku tidak suka hewan peliharaan apapun.

* * *

><p>- The End (again) -<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

[1] Kata kamus, selain gagak, crow juga berarti kokok ayam jantan. Di sini she artikan sebagai sesuatu yang berisik. Dan bean juga bisa diartikan sebagai semangat. Jadi berisik en semangatnya Naru aja gak cukup buat Sasu. Betewe, liriknya emang 'boy, I need a hug' padahal itu part-nya Adam. She jadi curiga…

[2] Green nya diartikan sebagi semangat oleh She. Iya tau, maksa. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Dipaksain gitu aja masih agak sulit bikin kejadian yang sepadan ma liriknya.

[3] Ada yang tau artinya 'chickadee'? She gak nemu di kamus soalnya. Tapi She suka kata itu. Agak mirip ma chicken butt gitu… =="

[4] Kalo ada yang pengen tau, weeping itu bisa diartikan sebagai tangisan. Artinya mereka mau go up. Melepaskan semua kisah sedih yang membuat mereka sakit. Keraguan juga termasuk hal yang bisa bikin manusia weeping. Emang maksa sih...

* * *

><p><strong>She said,<strong>

She sengaja nulis lirik lagunya di fic. Soalnya pas bikin fic 'i love you' kemaren, ada yang gak ngerti karena gak tau lagunya. Yeah, she emang sukanya yang gak terlalu disukai orang gitu. Agak jengah kalo udah banyak banget yang suka.

En maaf banget kalo jadinya gak sinkron antara lagu ma fic nya. Tapi kalo mau dibayangin serius, bisa kok nemu kaitannya. Bisa juga dicoba sambil dengerin lagunya. Honey and the Bee by Owl City, ada di album All Things Bright and Beautiful. Masalahnya, She gak akan mau bikin songfic kalo bukan fluff, sementara lagu-lagu yang lagi She suka isinya patah hati semua. Dan akhirnya She mencoba menghancurkan song nya Owl City aka Adam Young. Sialnya, lagu-lagu Owl City tu hampir semuanya kayak gini. Terlalu tersirat. Dan in the end She juga membuat hubungan antara fic dan song nya jadi tersirat. Terserah reader aja gimana nemu persamaan antara fic en song nya.

Oiya, alesan She bikin songfic adalah She gak nemu ide yang bisa dibikin oneshot buat SasuNaru Day. Padahal She tau kalo bakal sakit banget gak bisa ngeramein 10 Juli dengan fanfic SasuNaru. Hehe…

Ada yang mau point out kesalahan en kekurangan fic ini? Review?


End file.
